Talk:Ashlyre
Original text from Fogbough Forest page Fogbough Forest (Outer Wood) This is an explorable area, see Fogbough (Outer Wood) The village of Ashlyre Ashlyre, a settlement protected by a wall of pointed ash logs surrounding the town, lies between the shores of Moonlyre Lake and the eastern edge of Fogbough Forest. It was in this town that you defeated an army of Oakaruk led by the sorceress, Koro-Tul, during the Attack on Ashlyre adventure from Trithik. You can't visit Ashlyre until you have completed said quest. Visit the Sagelore Tavern You can speak with the proprietor, Tharjur. Currently, no quests or events open up from speaking with him yet, but he does hint at informing you of any new developments. Visit the Council Building This building is locked up and abandoned. Visit the Watchtower... You can speak with Vorunn, the head of the town's militia. Again, no quests or events are available as of yet. 'EXPLORE' Ashlyre This is an explorable area with the same mechanics as Bentlimb Wood. Max explorations is 30, and you get 20 additional explorations at each reset. You do NOT receive additional explorations from skills or powers. While exploring Ashlyre you may encounter the following: #Nothing of interest #You see Tirimey watching you - seems to be just flavor text #Something in the sky - you identify it as a griffon. Hints at further development in Fogbough #A small coach stops in front of the abandoned council building - seems to hint to further developments, but could be just flavor text #A giant spider in the tavern: #*If you flee you gain nothing #*If you attack it you have to fight Giant Black Spider (around 75 Stamina). 4 combat experience for defeating it #Two arguing brothers. Unarmed Combat (x0.25), Agility and Luck (x0.5) help in dodging Skarth's speeding fist. You need 75+ to succeed, and if you fail you lose a bit of Stamina (less than 10, probably between 5 and 10); no experience for dodging it. Either way Skarth Feddrym challanges you to a fight and you have two options: #*Accept and fight him - you will fight Unarmed (if you have a weapon equipped it will be automatically unequipped when the battle begins) and the combat is non-lethal. Skarth Feddrym seems to have 45 Stamina (or close to that amount). 32 general experience after defeating him and he leaves #*Refuse to fight him - he leaves and you get 32 general experience (same as if you fought him) #You get attacked by a Fog Rat. You can: #*Run away - you gain nothing #*Fight it - the rat has ~50 Stamina. 1 combat experience for defeating it #A Shade Goblin following you ##To catch the goblin: ##* 4 experience to Elementalism (40+)/Gating (40+)/Illusion (40+)/Telekinesis (40+)/Thievery (40+)/Archery (40+) if successfully used OR ##* Agility, Thievery (x0.25) and Luck (x0.5) help in catching the goblin. 8 general experience if you succeed ##* Note: This is one of the rare cases where it is better to NOT use a skill or power ##After you catch him the goblin will give you and a message from Koro-Tul. After that: ##* 4 Divination (30+) experience if used to find out if the goblin is telling the truth (optional) ##* Let him go - he leaves peacefully ##* Kill him - you have to fight Hooded Goblin (Stamina: 26 or less (probably 25)). 1 combat experience and you bring his corpse to the town militia ##* Hand him over to the town militia - they let him go after questioning him. ##* Note: The difference - if any - between the three choices is unclear. #* Note: This encounter is required to access the Outer Wood of Fogbough Forest Adventures --Hastifertalk 15:37, 21 August 2009 (UTC) :I fixed the link to Torn Yellow paper. Hopefully now it'll be removed from "Wanted Pages"...--Shadowblack 12:20, October 20, 2009 (UTC) :: Wanted pages is populated by broken links, so basically yes. Although it may take a while, just like when you update a template. Scarbrowtalk 15:50, October 20, 2009 (UTC) ---- I have never had to encounter the shade goblin here before being able to access Fogbough Wood and getting many of the encounters there Jimyred 01:54, November 11, 2009 (UTC) : I think that's the same for one my secondaries, Clairvoyance. Fogbough Forest became available after completing , and she didn't meet the goblin until later. I suspect that for AG members, completion of that quest is enough to allow Fogbough exploration, but for non-AG members, it is likely that you need the shade goblin (untested guess). --Wetheril(talk) 01:58, November 11, 2009 (UTC) Shade goblin requirement in doubt At least two adventurers have been to the Outer Wood without first having this encounter, one was Bane Malfoy (character of redknight57)) Moving here. Please keep personal comments for talk pages. Scarbrowtalk 16:42, December 29, 2009 (UTC)